


Dress Up

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [41]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Nishinoya is waiting for Asahi, and wearing clothes that don't necessarily fit anymore.





	Dress Up

Nishinoya had been waiting all day for Asahi to return home from work. Being so close to the end of his pregnancy meant that he was restless and needy. Not to mention he was on bed rest and so he couldn’t do much of anything but play games on his phone and tease Asahi. Since he had grown bored of playing games on his phone, Nishinoya decided to do the next best thing. He knew the bakery would be closing in an half an hour, and so, sending some sexy pics might motivate the alpha to hurry and clean because his omega had needs.

Nishinoya decided to dress up in his pre pregnancy clothes, and of course he could barely get them on. His stomach poked out between his shirt and his skin tight shorts – shorts he had only worn once and had bought for playful sexy times with Asahi. They fit more like underwear than shorts now, and it was a miracle he was even able to slip them on, but he’d definitely need help taking them off.

As Nishinoya predicted, Asahi sped off home as soon as he was given the opportunity to. He opened the door to his home and Nishinoya’s thick, pregnant scent slammed into him, he smiled, anticipating what would unfold next as he kicked off his shoes.

“Oh, is my alpha home?” Nishinoya called to him from the bedroom.

“Yes.”

“Why don’t hurry into the bedroom, since I can’t get to you?”

The closer Asahi stepped toward the bedroom the more powerful Nishinoya’s scent grew and he knew he’d soon lose himself in his omega’s powerful pheromones. Once he saw Nishinoya sitting in the middle of their bed, with his clothes stretched tight across his body and his bright, hopeful smile, Asahi was ready to pound into him.

“You’re going to have to help me, Asahi.” Nishinoya spread his legs and ran his hand down his belly, “I need help taking these clothes off, and I can’t seem to pleasure myself either…” he moved his hand upward and fanned his hand over the apex of his belly, “Your pup is just so big.”

Asahi let out a shaky breath.

“Come on Asahi…please?”

Asahi had to restrain himself, he didn’t want to stress Nishinoya out or be too rough with him. He crawled into bed and began kissing Nishinoya. Their soft kisses quickly escalated into open mouth ones and soon their moans were the only sounds in their home.

“Do you need help, taking off your clothes?” Asahi whispered, in between kisses.

“Yes, I do.”

Asahi sat up on his knees, he grabbed the collar of Nishinoya’s t shirt and easily ripped it downward. As more of Nishinoya’s flesh became visible, Asahi settled soft kisses on his exposed skin. Nishinoya let out a soft moan, the feathery touches of Asahi’s lips were wonderful.

“Get my shorts off, please…” Nishinoya begged.

“In a moment.” Asahi teased, “Let me take the rest of this off you.” 

Asahi ripped off what remained, and admired Nishinoya’s swollen omegan breasts. He kissed him on his tender nipple and up toward his clavicle. Nishinoya moaned again, “Asahi….”

“Yeah?”

“Please…now…”

Asahi nodded, he sat back up and tore off Nishinoya’s shorts, the cool air against his dick was welcoming. Nishinoya arched his back the best he could and whined, “Asahi, I need you…”

Asahi smiled, and he slowly began into insert his fingers into Nishinoya. The omega moaned Asahi’s name, his body had become so sensitive to alpha’s touch – so much so that Asahi could get him to orgasum with only his fingers.

“I’m going to miss seeing you like this.” Asahi admitted, his voice in a low growl, “So heavy with my pup.”

Nishinoya laughed, “Just another reason to give her a sibling.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
